


wHY WONT SHE TALK TO ME?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta is all worked up over something and Tavros really wants to know why.<br/>Work in progress you gotta hold on again srry :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	wHY WONT SHE TALK TO ME?

Nepeta felt a churn in her stomach, one simlar to feeling nauseous, but without the end result. She moaned and clutched at her stomach, leaning against the wall to take some pressure off of her stomach. Luckily, Terezi was there to push a chair up behind her before she fell backwards, exhaustion taking it's toll.

She'd recently had sleepless nights, her mind plagued with fears and worries, replacing the positive thoughts that would otherwise help her to sleep. Visually, dark bags had formed under her eyes, her eyelids were drooped and her skin tone was paler; her body was not adjusting well to minimal sleep, and was craving rest like there was no tomorrow.

"You can't keep doing this Nepeta! The longer you go without sleep, the worse you'll get!" Terezi pleaded, draping an orange blanket over Nepeta's shoulders, which she received with a weak frown and a sigh. Nepeta replied, " I know, but what if he says no?", shifting around a little.  
" That's what my mind keeps yelling, and it's making me upset, and... *yaaaaawn*", bunching her feet together and pulling them up onto the seat.

" I know that it is a difficult question to ask, Nepeta. But you don't need to be so worked up about it! Your hair will start to fall out!"  
Nepeta returned a blank stare, her tired mind still processing what Terezi had just said.  
"Nepeta, Hellooo?" Terezi asked, waving a hand to try and catch her attention.  
"Oh! Oh, sorry I blanked out there for a second, what did you say?" Nepeta apologised.  
"I said, that if you keep worrying about this, your hair is going to start falling out!" Terezi warned her, the dread on Nepeta's face setting in.  
" Nooo! I don't want my hair to fall out!"

Terezi gave an empathetic sigh for her whilst Nepeta stroked her own hair, to which Terezi began to imagine her with no hair, causing her to stifle a giggle. Nepeta seemed to ignore her as she turned to the window, watching the sun begin to dissapear behind cloud cover.  
"I just don't know how to say it to him... And it's his wriggling day soon! Oh no..." Nepeta thought aloud, burying her face into her tremoring hands.

Terezi gets up from her chair and steps over to Nepeta, putting her arms around Nepeta to attempt to settle her nerves. She jumps slightly at the gesture, but smiles weakly as she snuggles into it.  
" Nepeta please, try to get some sleep now... Try to think of the things that make you happy, things that keep you calm... Not just for your sake, for Tavros' too? I'm sure he'd hate to hear that you were wound up like this..." Terezi pleaded, as a last ditch attempt to try to get her to sleep.  
" Well.... I can try to, if it's for Tavros... I'll do my best, but no purromises... Heehee...." Nepeta replies, pulling away from the hug.  
" Atta girl... I'll leave you to get some rest now, hope you can sleep Nepeta... Night..." Terezi whispered, backing away towards the door. She felt for the lightswitch on the wall, and flicked off the light so she could fall asleep comfortably. Nepeta's eyelids began to droop as the door clicked shut quietly, her quiet breaths and snores almost instantly starting after her eyes had closed. 

Terezi tiptoes over to the table across from the door, pulling a piece of paper fron the top and a red pen to scrawl 'PL34S3 K33P QU13T >:]' upon it, before a thud from the top of the stairs causes her to jump a little.  
"SSH!" Terezi whispered quite audibly, swinging around the wooden banister that led upstairs, surprising Tavros with one leg suspended before the next step.  
"Nepeta is aslee- - Oh, hi Tavros!" She greet-whispered, in a more friendly tone.  
"Hey Terezi, is Nepeta asleep now? That's a shame, it would have been nice to see her, while she was still up, I mean." Tavros whispered, just loud enough for Terezi to hear. He slowly makes his way downstairs, making the least amout of noise as he possibly could on the way down and walked around the banister, watching Terezi as she attempted to locate something to stick the note to the door with.

"Did you get to talk to her before she slept?" Tavros whispered, leaning on the wall next to the room Nepeta was sleeping in.  
"Yeah I did, she says she's just really sleepy right now, she hasn't had much luck sleeping recently." Terezi mumbled, holding a roll of sticky tape between her lips.  
"Did she talk about me?" He whispered, looking slightly concerned.  
"Um... Yeah, she said that it was your wriggling day soon! I bet you're super excited for that!" Terezi whispers audibly, in a higher tone than before.

"Well, kinda... I'd be more excited if she weren't avoiding me..." Tavros replied, sighing and looking despondently to the floor. Terezi attempted to cheer him up with a hug, and replied.  
"Tavros, I don't think she hates you, if that's what you're thinking."  
"No, of course not! I just wish I could see her..."  
Terezi sighs, and pulls back from the hug.  
"Mm... Tell you what, Tavros. If you're super quiet, you could go and see her now." She whispered with a warm smile.  
"Really? Thank you Terezi!" Tavros replied, a little louder than he should have.

"She's just in here." Terezi replies, opening the door slowly. Tavros smiles gratefully, and enters the room. He almost instantly notices Nepeta's moonlit face beside the window, on a black leather armchair. Tavros opens his mouth to let out a drawn out sigh of relief, his warm breath drawing steam in the air in the slightly colder room. Taking less caution than before, Tavros advances towards Nepeta, beginning to notice the state she was in the closer he got; her eyes, her skin, how she was shaking, everything. Was she ill? It certainly seemed that way. Then again, wouldn't the others have told him? So from the looks of it, maybe she was getting barely any sleep as it was. That would explain the bags under her eyes. Was she eating? From the looks of her skin and her shaking, it didn't look like she was.

Tavros leant forwards and cleared the hair from Nepeta's eyes and forehead, planting a kiss on her forehead. She shuffled about a little and smiled, murmuring something happy as she did. In turn, Tavros smiled and wandered over to the chair Terezi had perched in earlier. He rested his head in his right hand, gazing out of the window as the clouds pulled together causing it to become gradually darker. It was going to rain heavily quite soon, and it wouldn't let up for quite a while by the looks of things.

When he finally looked back over to Nepeta, Tavros saw that she was still sound asleep, but tears were streaming down her face. Wait, she was crying? Seeing Nepeta upset was one of the last things he wanted, but he couldn't do too much about it. So far, Tavros could only sit back and suffer, like she was. Behind closed eyelids, her eyes scanned furiously and her brows were furrowed to match. Tears were leaking from her eyes like Olive tinted water, her dream had obviously upset her considerably, and only Nepeta and possibly Terezi knew why. Tavros desperately wanted to wake her to soothe her from her tears, make her happy like he'd always be able to... But was it the right thing to do? As Tavros got up and leaned towards Nepeta to wake her gently, a small voice came to his ears.  
"Tavros! Look at her! She looks really really drained and exhausted, and she's finally asleep now! If you wake her up again, who knows how long it could be before she sleeps again?"

As strange as a mysterious voice from seemingly nowhere was, it had a point. Tavros gave up on the idea and looked to the table on the wall besides them. The room had become considerably dimmer now that the lights were out and the sun was covered, but nonetheless he spotted another orange blanket draped over a wooden chair, and wandered over to get it. Once slung over his shoulder, Tavros turned back to Nepeta.

In the short space of time it took Tavros to do so, Nepeta jolted awake soundlessly like she usually would do on odd nights. In her half asleep mind, she saw Tavros stood by the table, but with his arms folded and a scowl on his face, like she'd done him wrong somehow and this had upset her majorly; seeing her matesprite mad at her, on top of all the other things weighing on her mind, caused her to cry audibly as he turned to face her.

Of course, it would take quite a lot for Tavros to every so much as scowl at her even as a joke, but in her sleep deprived state she couldn't process that. Seeing her now in tears, Tavros rushed over to Nepeta and crouched before her.

"Hey, hey! What's the matter, Nepeta?" Tavros asked, fear rising in his mind as he prepared himself for the worst. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but fresh ones rolled down her cheeks almost just as fast.  
"*sniff* I-it isn't you, I..." Nepeta stutters, the tears taking over and sobbing continues.  
"I-if you don't want to talk about it, I won't bring it up again! Oh please stop crying..." He pleaded, tilting his head as a small well of tears began to form in his eyes. In an attempt to stop her tears, he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers, hoping that this would be a failsafe.

Slowly but surely, over a course of the following few minutes, Nepeta began to calm herself down as more positive thoughts of Tavros came back to her again, beginning to reassure herself that he wasn't angry with her at all, that she didn't do anything wrong. She wrapped her arms around Tavros, holding him tightly and refusing to let go it seemed. Although it was a sudden gesture, he didn't seem to jump and embraced this hug, smiling uncontrollably as he managed to regain physical contact with her, resting his head on her shoulder and making sure to avoid the chair and her arm with his horns.

The hug continued on for the next ten minutes, ones that Tavros hoped would never end as he'd finally got to be back with Nepeta after the couple of days she'd stayed away from him. Happy tears rolled down his face and tainted the shoulder fabric of her long green overcoat. With various darker thoughts plaguing her mind, Nepeta hadn't washed in a few days, but Tavros didn't seem to notice the smell as they cuddled.

The cuddling continued until Nepeta believed she'd gotten all that she'd needed out of it, and pulled away, Tavros put up no resistance to this. As he lifts his head, he wipes his nose and smiles warmly towards Nepeta.  
"I'm really sorry about that Tavros... I get super emotional when I get tired... *yaaaaaawn*"  
"Well, y'know what? I'm kinda sleepy too..." Tavros stretches and yawns as he replies.  
"How about we sleep together?"

Nepeta's sleep-addled brain took a few seconds to understand what he'd said, but when it did, it read too far into context and caused her face to tint dark Olive. Her reaction to the question obviously confused Tavros somewhat, obviously e didn't read far enough into what he'd said.  
"Nepeta? Are... You okay?" Tavros asked, wondering why Nepeta would be embarrassed.  
"You want me to... Sleep with you?" She blurted, with a slightly disgusted undertone.

"Well, yeah! Sleeping next to each other isn't unheard of, it gets lonely when you sleep alone..." Tavros replied, giving an explanation to his simple question. Nepeta breathed a sigh of relief; the last thing she wanted to think about were... Things like that.  
"Oh! Well then, sure! I'd love that." She replied, her heart not only beating ten to the dozen, but her mind also pulled away from the night terrors; the voices lingered, but they were quiet now.

Karkat had slid down the banister whilst the two in the main room were talking, and slammed his hip against the post at the bottom. He cursed under his breath as he noticed the paper taped to the door. It creaked open slightly as he walked past, voices drifting outwards, pulling him back towards it. As Karkat began to listen, he'd heard 'How about we sleep together?', and instantly regretted listening in. His face flushed dark red, his mind swirling with similar thoughts to Nepeta's after she'd heard it. His suspicions were only confirmed when he'd heard Nepeta say 'You want me to... Sleep with you?', which caused him to run the hell back upstairs, words failing to describe how he felt at this particular moment.

As Karkat bolted down the hallway barefoot, he was yanked halfway into a darkened open room, the door closing behind him as he landed on something soft and bouncy.  
"Alright, what now?" Karkat hissed.  
"You look cute right now..." A voice whispered, getting ever closer as Karkat pulled himself back onto the matress.  
"...Yeah, I'm gonna turn on the lights now, you creepy fuck." He replied, brushing his arm along the wall, failing to find the lightswitch.  
"Hee!" The voice bounced forwards, landing on Karkat's legs and leaning in towards him, pulling his arm down.  
"Keep the light off, it's better in the dark..." They whispered, leaning forwards to pin his arms by his head.  
"So why were you running, Karkles?"  
If only flushes could go deeper.

"If you must know, I probably walked by as Tavros and Nepeta talked about pailing..." Karkat whispers, seeing no point in being loud.  
"Ooh, feisty..." Terezi replies, wiggling her eyebrows and biting her bottom lip.  
"Oh, save your breath, if I know Nepeta well enough she probably said- -" Karkat stopped as he heard the first few thuds coming from the stairs. Terezi had obviously heard it too as she clambered off of him and the bed, sneaking to the doorway and peeped out to the bottom of the hallway. Emerging from the stairway came Tavros, not looking dissapointed as she'd expected him to be. He was closely followed by Nepeta, forcing a smile and fighting back a blush as she looked about the hallway. 'Were they serious? Are they actually going to...' Terezi pondered, a flush beginning to form as she continued that thought.

Though that didn't last for long as two hands slapped her backside, and was pushed back to the mattress as Karkat took her place with a smirk. He peered out just as Nepeta walked behind the door, her arm outstretched which meant she was holding his hand. As the door clicked shut, Karkat slid back onto the wall, slumping onto his behind, eyes as wide as Terezi's, though their expressions differed greatly. Karkat sat with his mouth half open, in bewilderment at the thought that the two of them would get up to such... Activities. Oh great, now his thought processes were starting to sound like Equius. Terezi, on the other hand, had a wide smile on her face; being in the knowledge that others were pailing gave her great satisfaction, and for some reason, the need to congratulate them mentally.

It doesn't take Karkat long to realise how Terezi was reacting, and quickly blurted out "I think you might be getting the wrong ideas.", then went to wipe that creepy grin from her face by squishing her cheeks together with his thumb and finger. Terezi quickly brushes his hand away and Karkat recieves the slap she gives him with a chuckle, she hated when he did that and he did so just to annoy her. She pulled him up by the scruff of his jumper and pressed her lips to his, laying his back on the mattress.

"So... Would you like to sleep down here, or upstairs?" Tavros asked, happy in the knowledge that he'd be able to sleep next to his beloved tonight. Nepeta considered the question for a few seconds, clearing her throat and yawning before she answered.  
"It'd be better to sleep upstairs..."   
"Sure thing." Tavros replied with a smile, offering his hand to help her up. She smiled weakly as she took his hand, using little energy to get up. As she stood up properly, her stomach gurgled, which caused her to hold her stomach and look pained.

Looking worried once more, Tavros hoped that the gurgle was nothing serious, and that she'd be okay. I don't mean to be intrusive, but are you okay? If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to..." Tavros asked sheepishly, feeling as if he might have intruded on something personal.  
"*sigh* It's... Nothing." Nepeta mumbled, feeling worse for lying to him.  
"I know that people don't get upset and cry fro no reason, but if you don't want to say then it is okay, honestly." Tavros replied with a smile, reassuring her she wouldn't have to open up to him right away.  
"...Maybe not now, but I'll tell you another time..." Nepeta whispered, a small flush tinting her cheeks.

Tavros hoisted Nepeta's arm over his shoulder, seeing her in no fit state to walk by herself. He walked her over to the door, looking to her every so often to make sure she was comfortable and okay. He walked slowly to avoid Nepeta's stomach acting up again. They made it out of the doorway, and Tavros glanced down the hallway, his eyes lighting up.  
"Hey, um, Nepeta? Do you want anything to eat? Maybe your stomach is acting up because maybe it wants some food?"  
He was more worried than before for her wellbeing at this point, and he'd hoped that she'd agree to eat so he could put his mind at rest.  
" I'm... Not too hungry right now..." Nepeta replied, putting her and on her stomach and frowning.

"Well, maybe in the morning, huh?" Tavros replied disheartened. Nepeta lifted her arm from his shoulder, stumbling a little but nonetheless was able to stand on her own two feet.  
"It was thoughtful of you though..." Nepeta whispered, leaning forwards to kiss Tavros on the cheek, her stomach not resisting. He felt kind of silly after she removed herself from him, he'd assumed she wouldn't be strong enough to walk by herself, but at least he'd helped somewhat.

"Shall we then?" Tavros asked, offering a route to the stairs by his hand. Nepeta smiles a little stronger now and leads the way to the staircase, slowly climbing the steps. She makes it halfway up the stairs before she stopped, a white flash before her eyes blocking her sight and her stomach gurgling louder than before. Nepeta almost fell backwards, but Tavros was stood right behind her to make sure that she wouldn't. Nepeta simply shook away the while coluding her vision and clung on tight to Tavros, jumping up into his arms as he put one foot on a step below.


End file.
